Un día como otro
by Aiko Hiwatari
Summary: Vuelto a subir, HoroXRen x fas reviews y si no les gusta no me lo reporten, diganmelo en un review. Espero ke les guste
1. Un Día muy especial

Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, lo pensé después de ver lo que parece ser un Doujin o como se escriba de esta serie, de hecho me asombró porque ni siquiera recuerdo dónde lo encontré pero lo importante es que me inspiró para esta liadísima pareja (en mi opinión) Si no les gusta mi fic se aguantan (Qué mandona soy no?) Bueno dejando todo esto en claro vamos al Discramer

Discramer: Nada, absolutamente nada de Shaman King es mío, solamente lo uso como un medio de entretenimiento, tampoco recibo algún lucro por él, de hecho lo único que recibo son castigos por pasar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora. El fic es clasificación R, contiene Yaoi y lemon, así que si no les gusta este tipo de fics, pues yo no me hago responsable, por que ya avisé con anterioridad y yo no los estoy obligando a punta de pistola a leerlo.

Dicho esto comenzamos

UN DÍA MUY ESPECIAL

LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE TUS OJOS

Día, la claridad de la mañana se iba haciendo presente, una habitación sencilla con solamente un futón para dormir, en ella se encontraba dormido un chico, tenía sus ojos todavía cerrados, pero estos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse dejando ver unos ojos amarrillos muy hermosos, su cabello era muy extraño, de color violeta muy oscuro pero, lo extraño era su pico que resaltaba, su nombre Tao Len.

Usualmente Len solía levantarse a temprana hora, de hecho cualquiera podría afirmar que él ya estaba despierto para cuando el sol apenas quería salir pero, también usualmente solía dormir relativamente temprano para lograr su objetivo y, aquella noche, en realidad no durmió, de hecho, durmió cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a levantarse, alrededor de las cinco y media, eran alrededor de las doce del medio día cuando al fin él se despertó.

El torneo de los Shamanes al fin había concluido, no sabían qué era lo que había pasado con Hao pero, por lo pronto no habían tenido algún problema con él. No estaba en su hogar, de hecho hace semanas que no estaba en su casa, había ido a la casa de los Asakura para entregar una comida deshidratada que su hermana le había pedido que llevara, se maldecía continuamente por hacer todo lo que su hermana le decía sin reprocharle nada.

Después de que él llegó ahí, al poco tiempo también llegó ese negro que decía chistes sin sentido, sin olvidar a ese degenerado de Ryo y, por último llegaron Horo Horo y su hermana pero, lo que si no se esperaba es que su hermana también fuera a la casa de los Asakura después de haberle hecho a él ir hasta ahí. Ahora estaba rodeado de gente, y eso él lo odiaba.

A pesar de que el torneo de Shamanes le había hecho cambiar mucho aún no soportaba la idea de que Yoh fuera más fuerte que él. En fin ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer más que quejarse. Lentamente se fue incorporando en el futón hasta quedar sentado. Traía un pijama color amarillo claro, no acostumbraba dormir así pero era un regalo de su hermana y no podía despreciarlo.

Lentamente se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, corrió la cortina para que el sol entrara en la habitación, tenía una para él solo, nadie quería dormir con él, un leve sonrojo se posesionó de sus mejillas, tan temprano y ya estaba pensando estupideces. Se maldijo una vez más. Últimamente no podía evitar tener sueños "extraños" y tampoco de pensar cosas "estúpidas", según sus propias palabras y propio criterio.

De pronto se percato de algo sumamente extraño, cerró rápidamente la ventana y dejó su habitación de nuevo en la penumbra de la oscuridad, era muy extraño, demasiado. Decidió dejar ese presentimiento por un rato y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, lentamente se fue desvistiendo, abrió la llave del agua y se dispuso a tomar un "frío" por no decir "helado" baño, no es que tuviera calor pero, sus sueños simplemente eran "escalofriantes"

Len – Demonios, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Soy el shaman más poderoso del mundo y me asusto por una estupidez, después de todo fue solamente un sueño ¿No es cierto? Nada de lo que soñé se realizará, eso ni pensarlo – Dio un golpe a la pared con lo cual la dejó abollada (pobre pared, ella que tenía de culpa TT) – Sin embargo aún me queda la duda del ¿Por qué tuve aquel sueño? – Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda – Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí – Cerró la llave del agua – Iré a investigar – Se vistió nuevamente con la pijama y salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros para que ahí cayeran las gotas de agua de su cabello - ¿Qué demonios sucede en este lugar? Está tan… - Comenzó a analizar lo que faltaba ahí – Silencioso – Terminó su frase – En este lugar generalmente hay mucho ruido y sin embargo ahora está tan silencioso

Len se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, comenzó a buscar en cada una de las habitaciones, la de Jun, Tamao y Pilika, siguió con la habitación de Fausto y su esposa, a la de Hanna no intentó entrar, no es que le tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no tenía ánimos para aguantar sus quejas constantes, al menos esa fue la explicación que su cerebro le dio.

Por último revisó lo que era la habitación de Yoh y Horo Horo, Ryo con vivía con ellos. En esta última puerta dudó más en abrirla, debido al "horroroso" sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, se maldijo por enésima vez ese día.

Len – Debo dejar de pensar en esa estupidez

Sacudió su cabeza cerrando nuevamente la puerta de aquel dormitorio y a la vez alejando sus pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz. En verdad se preguntaba dónde podían encontrarse todos, era muy, muy pero muy extraño (creo que ya dejé en claro este aspecto) que el lugar estuviera en calma, sin más dónde buscar se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un frasco de leche, que procedió a tomar sin prisa, pero algo percató su atención, un sonido venía de una habitación contigua, donde estaba el comedor. Caminó hasta ahí y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Dentro de aquella habitación se encontraba la persona que, inconscientemente, trataba de evitar, no porque le tuviera miedo, él no tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie. Más bien quería evitarlo porque no lo soportaba, estaba arto de que su rostro no se fuera ni por un segundo de su mente cuando estaba despierto y, ahora para terminar de molestarlo, tampoco se iba de sus sueños. Recordó el sueño y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín leve. Decidió ponerle fin al asunto y entró a la habitación.

Len – Aparentando tranquilidad – Buenos Días

Horo-Horo – Buenos días Len – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, estaba sentado y con varios libros a su alrededor, además de una calculadora. Traía puesta una sudadera de manga larga con rayas horizontales y sobre esta una de manga corta de botones abierta al igual que unos pantalones de mezclilla, aunque también llevaba su típica banda - ¿Por qué tan temprano? – No perdió el tiempo en burlarse

Len - ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? Todo está muy tranquilo – Se sentó en frente de él

Horo- Horo – Salieron a pasear. Anna e Yoh fueron al centro comercial

Len - ¿Y quién se supone que va a pagar?

Horo-Horo – Manta

Len – Tomando un trago de su leche – Lo supuse.

Horo-Horo – Siguiendo con su explicación – Ryo salió muy temprano con sus amigos y el "chocolate" no sé dónde está

Len - ¿Los espíritus?

Horo-Horo – Amidamaru fue con Yoh, Koloro acompaña a Pilita y Bazón se fue con tu hermana

Len - ¿Mi hermana?

Horo-Horo – Ella, Pilika y Tamao también fueron al centro comercial pero escuché decir a Pilika que en cuanto entrara se perdería de la vista de Anna, porque no quería cargar cientos de bolsas por toda la tienda. Debería hacerlo, así sabría lo que siento cuando me pone a entrenar – Dijo simulando enfado

Len – Eso es porque eres débil

Horo-Horo - ¿A quién le dices débil?

Len - ¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

Horo-Horo - Ahora verás - Alzó su puño desafiante

Len - ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

Horo-Horo – Restándole importancia – ¿Para qué, yo no quiero estar aguantando el humor de Anna además… T.T ella no me quiso llevar

Len – ¿Por qué?

Horo-Horo - ¿Yo qué sé? Ya sabes cómo es ella, está loca. Además no me importa – Volvió a su labor

Len - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Viendo los libros que tenía a su alrededor

Horo-Horo - Es de Anna, son las cuentas que tiene que pagar y la muy ingrata me dejó con la responsabilidad de poner todas sus cuentas en orden

Len - Hablando en un susurro - Estúpido

Horo-Horo - Pero no hay por qué preocuparse el gran Horo-Horo está aquí - Dijo con aire triunfante - Solamente unos cuantos ajustes más y termino - Vio que algo cerraba su cuaderno - OYE!

Len - Con la mano sobre los libros - Será mejor que dejes eso, no vaya a ser que tu cerebro se caliente

Horo-Horo - Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de mi inteligencia

Len - ¿Envidia yo? Necesitaría estar loco

Horo-Horo - Viendo su reloj - Ya es tarde, ya tardaron mucho tiempo

Len - Suenas como si en verdad no conocieras a las chicas

Horo-Horo- ¿A qué te refieres?

Len - Tienes una hermana, Pilika, de seguro ella siempre tarda mucho tiempo en el centro comercial

Horo-Horo - ¿Cómo sabes eso? Con que te descubra espiando a mi hermana date por muerto

Len - Baka, recuerda que yo también tengo a una hermana, Jun

Horo-Horo - No le veo relación

Len - Cuando Jun va de compras siempre tarda horas y regresa con cientos de paquetes

Horo-Horo - Si pero…. - Len lo ve a los ojos - Ya tengo hambre T.T

Len - ¿Y para qué quieres que vuelvan?

Horo-Horo - Si Anna no está no me permite tomar nada de la cocina - Miraba con fastidio un reloj

Len - ¿Y por qué simplemente no mandas a pedir algo?

Horo-Horo - "¿Y por qué simplemente no mandas a pedir algo?" - Dijo imitando su forma de voz - Por si no lo recuerdas yo tengo que trabajar para pagar mis estudios, los de Pilika y para comer - Len lo vio como sin importarle las palabras del ainu - Tu no entiendes nada - Dijo con resignación

Len - ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Horo-Horo - Eres un Tao, tu padre es rico y por consecuencia tu también

Len - ¿Y?

Horo-Horo - De seguro tu nunca has pasado por hambre, frío o soledad - Dijo con un poco de tristeza en su mirada

Len - Te sorprenderías - Dijo casi en un murmullo

Horo-Horo - Lográndolo escuchar - ¿De qué?

Len - No te importa - Dijo recuperando su actitud

Horo-Horo - Vamos Len, no te matará decirme

Len - Eres un débil

Horo-Horo - ¿Yo un débil?

Len - Te quejas simplemente por problemas pequeños, como el qué comer, dónde pasar la noche o con quien estar, tú crees que eso es sufrir, pero no conoces el verdadero sufrimiento - Horo-Horo lo vio atentamente, había dado en el clavo, ahora solamente debía impulsarlo, por alguna extraña razón le interesaba conocer al chino y esta era una oportunidad excelente, debía aprovecharla al máximo

Horo-Horo - Hay si, como si en verdad tu hubieras sufrido por algo

Len - ¡ ¿QUE DICES? Tú eres el que no conoce el sufrimiento, tan siquiera se tienen tú y tu hermana, puedo asegurar que tus padres los amaron más que a su propia vida, muy al contrario de los míos que solamente nos usaron como armas para renacer a la dinastía Tao, sin muestras de cariño, afecto o amor - Habló de más y se recriminó mentalmente por tal error- Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir - Dijo casi en un murmuro

Horo-Horo - No lo sabía, ahora lo sé - Le dio una amplia sonrisa

Len - Un poco sonrojado - Eres un idiota - Dio un trago a su botella con leche - No sabes resistir nada

Horo-Horo - No soy tan débil - Silencio total. Un gruñido rompió el incómodo silencio - U Creo que tengo mucha hambre

Len - ¬¬ Eres patético - Otro gruñido se dejó escuchar - V/V

Horo-Horo - ¿Me decías?

Len - No te importa

Horo-Horo - Vamos Len, ¿Qué dices si invitas a tu viejo amigo Horo-Horo a comer algo?

Len - ¿Quieres comer? - Vio a Horo-Horo asentir muy animadamente - Muy bien - Rió con malicia - Ordenaremos…

Len/Horo-Horo - Comida china

Horo-Horo - T.T ¿Por qué siempre comida china?

Len - Yo pago, yo elijo

Horo-Horo - Bajó la cabeza por unos minutos y de pronto dio un grito exasperado asustando momentáneamente al chino - ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡ERES EXASPERANTE! ¡SIEMPRE COMIDA CHINA! ¡¿NO PUEDES ELEGIR OTRA COSA! Mira - Se acerca a Len cruzando por sobre la mesa que los separaba quedando justamente frente a él con un papel en mano - ¿No podrías elegir algo de aquí?

Len - Asombrado - ¿Qué es esto?

Horo-Horo - ¿Qué más? Un directorio de comidas, elige cualquiera pero que no sea comida china - El ainu subió a la mesa y miró directamente los ojos dorados de Len

Durante algún tiempo ambos chicos se miraron directamente sin siquiera parpadear o perder el contacto visual. El silencio se hizo presente comenzando a ser incómodo, algo muy extraño y sumamente divertido para quienes los vieran, debido a que ellos dos no podían estar ni siquiera un minuto sin pelearse y sin embargo ahora, no encontraban qué decir.

Len miraba los oscuros ojos del ainu sin querer dejar de hacerlo pero, a la vez estando conciente de que si no dejaba de hacerlo pronto se vería en serios problemas puesto que el "Gran Len Tao" nunca miraba a alguien a los ojos y si lo hacía no era más que por algunos segundos. Por su parte el ainu se encontraba perdido en esos ojos dorados, no sabía porqué pero desde hacía algunos días no podía quitarse la imagen de Len de su cabeza y, el estar ahora con él, a solas, y viéndose frente a frente, le hacía todo más difícil.

El tiempo desapareció para ellos, no sabían cuantos segundos o inclusive minutos habían pasado desde que aquella pelea de miradas había comenzado, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ahora ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro y, en realidad, no se les veía intenciones de querer salir de ahí. En un rápido movimiento Horo-Horo se abalanzó un poco sobre Len y tomó la camisa de su pijama, asustando a este último y, sin saber cómo, Horo-Horo logró abrir un botón de esta. Sin pensarlo Len lo empujó para que se alejara.

Len - ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? - Dijo empujando a Horo-Horo y al mismo tiempo sosteniendo su pijama para volver a abotonarla

Horo-Horo - Viendo directamente a los ojos de Len - En realidad no tengo ni la más remota idea pero - Sujeta la mano de Len para evitar que este lo vuelva a alejar - Hace mucho tiempo que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, me está hartando eso.

Len - ¿Y tú piensas que voy a servirte como un simple juguete para complacerte?

Horo-Horo - Te equivocas - Su voz era muy seria - Yo no quiero que seas un juguete - Comienza a acercarse a Len - Quiero que sepas lo que en verdad deseo

Len - Espantado - Aléjate de mi

Horo-Horo - ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes Len? - Su voz era de exasperación

Len - ¿Qué es lo que necesito entender? ¿Qué eres un enfermo mental que busca satisfacerse a costa de los demás?

Horo-Horo - ¡ESO NO! ¡LO QUE QUIERO QUE ENTIENDAS ES QUE ME GUSTAS! ¡ME ENAMORÉ DE TI!

Len - ¿Qué tonterías dices? - Su reclamo no pudo ser terminado porque sintió cómo su cuerpo iba cediendo ante el peso del cuerpo de Horo-Horo que se abalanzaba sobre él - ¿Qué intentas…?

Len estaba asustado pero, no podía admitirlo, Horo-Horo sujetó las muñecas de Len y las colocó contra el suelo para evitar que este se moviera, se sentó sobre las caderas de Len y así evitar que el chino intentara quitárselo de encima. Con todo esto realizado Horo-Horo acercó su cara a la de Len ante la mirada atónita de este, sus pupilas solamente pudieron dilatarse ante la visión que tenía.

Horo-Horo acercaba su rostro lentamente, como si quisiera recordar de por vida aquel momento en su memoria, segundo a segundo, el chino sin embargo movía sus muñecas intentando safarse, si este era un juego no le estaba agradando para nada. El ainu no se inmutó, de hecho parecía que cuanto más se resistiera el heredero de la dinastía Tao, más divertido era para él. Sus caras estaban a escasos milímetros, sentían el aliento del otro en su propio rostro.

Horo-Horo se detuvo un instante y, por un momento, Len creyó que en verdad todo era una broma y que pronto el ainu comenzaría a burlarse de su inocencia y la cara de pánico que había puesto ante sus acciones, si se lo decía incluso tenía pensado dejárselo pasar con tal de que el juego terminara pero, para su mala o buena fortuna, esto no era un juego. El ainu reunió lo último de coraje que le faltaba, miró al chino a los ojos y eliminó la insignificante distancia que existía aún entre ellos fundiéndose en un beso cerrando sus ojos.

Len no daba crédito a lo que veía y sentía, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta un punto mínimo, simplemente no creía que "Hoto-Hoto" llegara a tanto, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida ahora sí que su mente no le respondió, no existían dudas como en casos anteriores, no existía el coraje al verse vencido por tan poco, en resumen no había nada en su mente y su cuerpo, no quería cooperar.

Inconscientemente fue cerrando sus ojos, no es porque él quisiera pero su cuerpo lo deseaba. Sin saber cuando sus forcejeos cedieron y su cuerpo comenzó a corresponder el beso, el cual se iba haciendo cada vez más apasionado y provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un adorable tono escarlata. Horo-Horo al principio, al no tener respuesta del chino, tenía pensado terminar el beso en cuanto su sed se hubiera saciado pero, justo en ese instante Len comenzó a responder el beso renovando sus deseos.

El shaman del hielo fue soltando lentamente las muñecas de Len, y este por su parte, al sentir ese mar de sensaciones nuevo, no hizo más que sujetar fuertemente la sudadera el aino. Poco a poco su beso se fue haciendo más intenso y su deseo de explorar más al chino se hizo más fuerte al grado de que, de forma desesperada, comenzó a querer abrir la boca del chino a como diera lugar.

Len no supo cómo, o en qué momento, pero de un momento a otro pudo sentir la lengua de Horo-Horo recorriendo su boca por completo, cada rincón de ella, explorándola y saboreándola mientras que Horo-Horo simplemente se dejaba llevar por un mar de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al haber conseguido abrir la boca de Len. En un instante sus lenguas chocaron provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Len.

Sin saber el porqué Len quiso volver a sentir la lengua de Horo-Horo junto a la suya, así que comenzó a buscarla y al encontrarla libró una batalla que, sin lugar a dudas, perdería, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Con cada roce que se daban sus respiraciones eran más agitadas y, sin que el mismo Len se diera cuenta, su boca soltó un gemido de excitación. ¡Demonios lo estaba disfrutando! ¡Y de qué manera!

No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que todo empezó, lentamente se fueron separando más por la falta de aire que por deseos propios de terminar el beso. Horo-Horo levantó su cara para poder ver esos ojos dorados que tanto le fascinaban y ver la cara de su amado. Por una comisura de la boca de Len resbalaba un poco de saliva, parte de su pecho estaba al descubierto y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, esta imagen para Horo-Horo era tan deseable y apetecible pero, ahora todo había terminado.

Al menos había conseguido un beso del chino y estaba conforme con eso o al menos eso quería creer porque, a decir verdad, adoraba al chino y, ahora por no poder contener sus deseos, tendría que desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Por su parte Len no dejaba de ver los oscuros ojos del ainu, eran profundos y denotaban una gran tristeza. ¿Tristeza? ¿Desde cuando le había comenzado a importar el ainu? ¿Desde cuándo él podía notar los sentimientos de los demás?No lo entendía, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando

Len sintió cómo sus recuerdos volvían, recordó su sueño y, en realidad, esto se le hacía muy familiar, así había comenzado su sueño, pero el final…. ¿Quería completar su sueño y volverlo realidad? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de querer sentir otra vez el cuerpo del ainu contra el suyo? Estaba confundido y muy asustado y, con un rápido movimiento empujó a Horo-Horo haciendo que este quedara sentado sobre las caderas del chino.

Len – Sonrojado y molesto - ¿Qué pretendes al jugar de esta manera conmigo?

Horo-Horo – Serio – Te equivocas, yo no estoy jugando. Lo que te dije antes de besarte es cierto. Me gustas, me gustas mucho. – Hizo silencio para tratar de articular dos simples palabras que significarían el final de su mundo – Te amo – Dijo mientras una mano acariciaba la mejilla del chino.

Len no daba crédito a lo que escuchó, no sabía que responder, qué sentir o qué hacer, imaginó por un momento que su sueño se volviera realidad ¿Qué pasaría después? Él no era de las personas que se preocuparan por los demás mucho, la excepción era su hermana pero, el ainu era un caso excepcional, desde que le ayudó a salvar su vida arriesgando la propia sentía que le tenía un gran cariño, aunque el problema principal era que, ¿Sería solamente cariño?

De pronto sintió algo extraño, su cuerpo, su propio cuerpo le estaba reclamando la lejanía de aquellas sensaciones, quería más, quería volver a sentir cerca a Horo-Horo pero ¿Por qué? Pensó por un momento en aprovechar el amor que Horo-Horo le tenía y saciar sus deseos pero ese pensamiento le hizo sentir como una basura, no quería lastimarlo además, él tuvo el coraje de decirle sus sentimientos, después de todo Hoto-Hoto era muy valiente y él lo reconocía.

El detalle era ahora ¿Qué era lo que él sentía por Horo-Horo? ¿Afecto? Le sonaba vacío ¿Cariño? Su corazón le hacía sentir que eso no era suficiente ¿Amor? Su corazón dio un brinco. ¿Amor? ¿Eso era lo que sentía por Horo-Horo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de especial? No era fuerte, no era poderoso pero, su personalidad era tan atrayente, él era libre y a su lado él mismo se sentía libre. Dio en el clavo, le gustaba Horo-Horo pero ¿Su sentimiento era tan fuerte como para atrever a decir que lo ama?

Len miraba directamente esos ojos oscuros, los cuales a su vez veían sus ojos dorados, estaban tan inmersos en su mundo. El silencio era tal que casi jurarían que los latidos de sus corazones podían escucharse por el lugar. Sin darse cuenta Len pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Horo-Horo y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que el ainu se desconcertara por su acción

Horo-Horo – Confundido y emocionado - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Len – Con sus mejillas rojas y nervioso – Yo… no lo sé…. Yo quiero…. /¿_Qué quiero? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? No comprendo. Quiero… deseo que continúe…/_ Quiero que continúes – Hizo presión sobre el cuerpo del ainu para obligarlo a acercarse a su cuerpo, quería sentir su calor de nuevo - Onegai

Horo-Horo – Confundido - ¿Doshite?

Len – No lo sé… quiero… sentir… te – Dijo con mucho esfuerzo

Horo-Horo no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, el poderoso Len Tao le pedía que volviera a besarlo pero, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso es que él también sentía lo mismo por el? ¿O solamente estaría jugando? No lograba comprender a Len, o tal vez no quería. No sabía si era capaz de acceder a él solamente por un momento, cuando el lo amaba con toda el alma ¿Qué haría? No estaba seguro.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¬¬ Eto…. Se suponía que esto era un one-shoot pero…. Creo que me excedí un poquito, así que lo haré en dos partes, la segunda será más pequeña (al menos eso espero), y tendrá la parte tierna del fic (léase el lemon) así que hasta aquí les dejo este fic. Dejen reviews

Mata ne


	2. La verdad de mi Corazón

Ok, hagamos esto rápido, nada, absolutamente nada de Shaman King me pertenece, solamente la historia. En este capítulo va a haber lemon, pero el fic es yaoi, si no te gusta, no lo leas, aunque si lo lees y te gustó pues… agradecería algunos reviews. Ahora si, continuemos con el fic, que espero no esté tan kilométrico como el anterior

LA VERDAD DE MI CORAZÓN

Horo-Horo no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, el poderoso Len Tao le pedía que volviera a besarlo pero, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso es que él también sentía lo mismo por el? ¿O solamente estaría jugando? No lograba comprender a Len, o tal vez no quería. No sabía si era capaz de acceder a él solamente por un momento, cuando el lo amaba con toda el alma ¿Qué haría? No estaba seguro.

Len observaba cómo el shaman de hielo lo veía a los ojos, podía notar confusión en su mirada y, en realidad, no lo culpaba pues ni él mismo estaba seguro cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el ainu. La verdad era que quería sentir otra vez sus cuerpos juntos, pero no quería obligarle a hacer algo que no quería, y menos por un simple capricho suyo, aunque estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Su mirada dorada se desvió a un lado. Por increíble que le pareciera no quería herir a Horo-Horo por un simple capricho, una necesidad, un deseo. Un deseo que cada vez se extendía más por todo su ser. No entendía el por qué tenerle tan cerca le provocaba tales pensamientos y reacciones pues, aunque no quisiera, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Solamente rogaba por descubrir cuál era la verdad de su corazón.

Horo-Horo seguía sin moverse, si no hacía algo rápido Len se desesperaría y desistiría y, aunque no quería ser un simple juguete, si deseaba ser el primero en poseer a Len. No sabía que decisión tomar. Así pasaron algunos minutos y ninguno de los dos se movía en absoluto, desconcertando más al peliazul. Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron buscando una respuesta que probablemente jamás obtendría. Y pronto algo rompió el silencio.

Len – Horo-Horo – habló finalmente – tu….

Horo-Horo – Quieres que me quite de encima ¿cierto? – Dijo al tiempo que levantaba su cuerpo pero un peso externo lo obligó a detenerse

Len – Completamente rojo – No… es eso… - Dijo con nerviosismo – Yo… te deseo – lo había dicho

Horo-Horo - ¿Qué? – Si bueno, Len lo deseaba pero… ¿eso era todo?

Len – Acercando lentamente su rostro – Creo que tu… me…. Gustas – Dijo pausadamente antes de fundir sus labios con los de él.

Si bien antes Horo-Horo estaba sorprendido, ahora lo estaba mucho más, debido a que no era él quien había iniciado el beso como la vez anterior, sino Len, SU Len había iniciado el beso nuevamente, y además le había dicho que le gustaba. Bien, no le había dicho que le amaba igual que él le amaba, pero era un inicio, y si a eso le aunaban que había dicho que lo deseaba, se daba por complacido ¬¬ que conformista no creen

Mil y un dudas surgían en su mente, mil y un ideas iban y venían pero… pronto ya no pudo pensar más, los labios de Len le hacían perder la razón lentamente, empezando a sentir cómo un calor inundaba sus mejillas y las teñía de un ligero color carmín. Si esto era un juego de Len sería mejor que se lo dijera ahora, o que lo detuviera, pues en unos instantes más ni él mismo y ni Len podrían detener lo que deseaba hacer.

Por su parte Len no daba crédito a lo que estaba dando pie, era el heredero de su dinastía, y el futuro para ellos y… ¡Estaba besándose con un hombre! Más que eso, deseaba continuar, deseaba culminar lo que se había iniciado… lo cuál sabía completamente en que terminaría. Más sin embargo, estas dudas y preocupaciones fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en nada, perdiéndose entre las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo por un simple beso. Ahora ya nada importaba, solamente disfrutar.

Ambos chicos se olvidaron de sus problemas y comenzaron con ese acto que era realizado por muchos pero, que a la vez, era entregado en su plenitud por tan pocos. Horo-Horo estaba besando con pasión los besos de Len, sin piedad, eran como una droga que una vez probada sería imposible dejar, y Len disfrutaba ese contacto que probablemente jamás volvería a sentir en su vida.

Horo-Horo pronto abrió los labios de Len e introdujo su lengua nuevamente dentro de la boca de este, Len por su parte estaba deseoso de volver a sentir ese delicioso escalofrío al tocarse sus lenguas. Y así sucedió, ante el más mínimo contacto entre ellas, un escalofrío recorrió a lo ancho su espalda provocándole curvearse un poco de forma inconsciente y, al mismo tiempo, pegarse más al cuerpo del ainu.

Horo besaba los labios de Len como intentando saciar una sed indexistente, pero que a la vez lo devoraba, mordiéndolos ligeramente y arrancando pequeños gemidos de la garganta de Len el cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los hacía. Pronto sintió la necesidad de explorar más y lentamente movió sus labios desde la boca de Len, a su mejilla y luego a su oreja, chupando y dándole pequeños mordiscos que, aunados al aliento del ainu, hacían todo más excitante para el chino.

Lentamente sus labios pasaron de este lugar al cuello de Len, el cual a cada instante sentía que se perdía más en ese mar de sensaciones tan delicioso. El movimiento de Horo-Horo era lento, pausado y sin ninguna prisa, pero esto le estaba devorando el alma y, sin ser consiente de sus actos, tomó la cabeza de Horo-Horo con sus manos y lo empujaba a fin de hacerle entender que quería que siguiera con su camino.

Horo-Horo solamente pudo seguir las "ordenes" de Len no porque se lo estuviera pidiendo, sino porque él también deseaba seguir. A medida que su boca descendía, sus manos hacían la labor de desabotonar su pijama y recorrer ese maravilloso cuerpo con sus labios. De su cuello pasó a descender a sus tetillas, las cuales le llamaban por alguna extraña razón, así que no perdió el tiempo y, cuando estuvieron a su alcance, no tardó en devorarlas

Len ya no podía más, sentía explotar su cuerpo ante lo que sentía y, cuando Horo siguió descendiendo y alcanzó una de sus tetillas con su boca, su cuerpo se arqueó de manera incontrolable y de su boca salió un gemido, el cual ahora si percibió logrando que su sangre se acumulara más en aquel punto que ahora estaba tan sensible, y en sus mejillas ya más rojas que una manzana.

Horo al escuchar el gemido de su amigo sintió su erección a todo su poder, pero no podía apresurar las cosas, quería disfrutarlo al máximo y más que nada, quería que Len lo disfrutara al máximo. Su boca succionaba su tetilla, la mordía y, el contacto con su respiración hacía que se endureciera. Al llegar a este punto siguió con la otra con el mismo procedimiento, generando las mismas reacciones en el cuerpo de Len y que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes que antes. Estos eran como música para sus oídos.

Len sentía que se desbordaba en placer con cada beso que Horo depositaba en su cuerpo. Una serie de descargas eléctricas eran sentidas por todo su cuerpo de forma tan dolorosa y a la vez tan provocativa que cada vez quería más. Mientras Horo seguía con su camino de besos, sus manos traviesas e incontenibles iban bajando poco a poco el pantalón del pijama de Len junto con el bóxer de este, provocando más sensaciones en el cuerpo de este

Len empujaba más y más la cabeza de Horo hasta que llegó a su abdomen, claro estaba que ese no era el lugar al cual quería empujarle, pero algo le detuvo ahí, en su ombligo, le llamaba de forma tan hipnotizante que no lo dejaría pasar, además de que ver a Len con solamente la camisa de su pijama abierta y su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo era más que embelesadora, así que no perdió el tiempo y metió su lengua en aquella cavidad provocando cosquillas en el que estaba debajo suyo, pero que no quería hacérselo notar

Sentía a Len retorcerse ante el más mínimo contacto, ya fueran sus yemas, sus manos, sus labios o inclusive su ropa pero, había algo que faltaba. Quería sentir la piel de Len junto a la suya, aquella piel bañada en sudor provocado de placer mezclarse con el suyo propio, así que, haciendo un espacio entre ellos comenzó a quitarse su camiseta (la que estaba abierta) seguida por su camisa de manga larga.

Ante la falta de contacto Len se extrañó, así que abrió los ojos (que hasta entonces se habían mantenido cerrados para incrementar el placer) para saber qué ocurría y, pudo observar a Horo mirándole a los ojos de forma tan tierna y dulce que, de haber sido posible, se habría sonrojado más. No pudo retirar la vista de sus ojos mientras que este se quitaba su ropa lo más rápidamente que podía.

Pronto el torso de Horo estaba desnudo, ante la vista de Len, quien estaba atónito por ello. No sabía exactamente que reacciones le provocaba ver al ainu en esa condición, pero sabía que no era una simple amistad u atracción física, tal vez… sólo tal vez…. En verdad estaba enamorado del shaman de hielo y… por que no, a qué habría de temer si después de todo este le amaba.

Pronto Horo estuvo totalmente desnudo, su bóxer había ido a parar a un sitio desconocido para Len pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero, el contacto de sus cuerpos de nueva cuenta lo hizo volver a la realidad… o tal vez a su sueño… ya poco importaba. Horo-Horo siguió con su recorrido mientras sus manos pasaban desde los muslos hasta las caderas de Len, mientras este yacía recostado en el suelo de aquella sala

Durante un instante, Horo dejó su trabajo de un lado y volvió a su vista hacia Len, y si no lo hubiera visto jamás lo habría creído pues, a sus ojos, Len parecía un ángel caído del cielo con sus ojos cerrados herméticamente, sus mejillas totalmente rojas a todo lo que daban, sus manos sujetas a su cabeza empujándole a seguir, su piel entre blanca y bronceada totalmente bañada en sudor, la camisa del pijama abierta de par en par y totalmente entregado a él. Era en definitiva un ángel, y él el demonio.

Siguió con su labor y por fin llegó a ese punto tan deseado para él, aquel que clamaba por liberación y que, ahora, dolía con tanta insistencia. Horo-Horo primero posó su lengua en la punta del miembro de Len, el cual al sentirla, inconscientemente levantó sus caderas para sentir más el contacto. Horo volvió a repetir el acto y de la boca de Len se desprendió un gemido de placer más fuerte que cualquier anterior.

Pasó su lengua a lo largo del tronco del miembro de Len, haciéndole sentir a este una innecesaria espera y, pronto, de un solo bocado, Horo metió el miembro de Len en su boca, haciéndole al otro arquear su espalda buscando más y dejando salir de su boca un gemido tan estridente que, de no haber estado solos, todos habrían acudido a descubrir qué le sucedía al sucesor de la dinastía Tao

Horo comenzó un juego de "saca y mete" con su boca con el miembro de Len dentro, mientras el otro dejaba salir gemidos cada vez más fuertes, estridentes y excitantes para Horo, su espalda se arqueaba a voluntad propia y sus caderas buscaban el contacto máximo, tratando de tener el mayor placer posible a toda costa, su cuerpo sudaba sin control y no aguantaría mucho más.

Horo aumentó el ritmo de su juego, mandando constantes e incesantes descargas a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta que, sin previo aviso, Len eyaculó en la boca de Horo, el cual sin pensarlo bebió el contenido como si de un premio se tratara, un premio que a su boca sabía tan dulce como la miel y tan refrescante como el agua pero, a pesar de sus intentos, un poco se escurrió por la comisura de su boca, que después limpió con su lengua.

El pecho de Len subía y bajaba constantemente intentando recobrar su respiración normal después del "ejercicio" hecho pero… aún faltaba, sentía que algo faltaba… y quería saber que es. Lentamente se incorporó y se sentó en las piernas de Horo, el cual se encontraba de rodillas, y volvió a besar su boca, probando así un poco de su propio sabor de los labios de… su amor. Lo había descifrado. Amaba a Horo y, ahora no perdería la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

El ainu, por otro lado, estaba perplejo. Ya había satisfecho (más o menos) su sed, pero ahora Len le volvía a besar con pasión, haciendo que su sangre hirviera nuevamente. Sin pensarlo siquiera tomó la cintura del chino y lo acercó a su cuerpo, aún traía la camisa de su pijama, así que se la retiró completamente. Esta imagen superaba a la anterior pero… debía detenerse ahora, así que se dispuso a levantarse pero, un par de brazos rodeando su cuello se lo impidieron.

Horo-Horo – Viendo a Len a los ojos – Si quiero detenerme será mejor que lo haga ahora – Su voz era triste pero decidida – Si sigo así podría hacerte algo de lo que después me arrepentiría – Pero Len no dejó de abrazarlo

Len – Onegai – Dijo casi en un susurro – Tómame

Horo abrió los ojos de par en par, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. El poderoso y gran Len Tao, sucesor de la dinastía Tao le estaba pidiendo que lo tomara, a él, debía haberse vuelto sordo por la pasión o algo por el estilo pero, el rostro de Len escondido entre su cuello y su hombro y su corazón palpitando de manera tan rápida no podían mentir, en verdad deseaba que lo tomara pero ¿porqué?

Horo-Horo - ¿Estas seguro? – Sintió a Len asentir - ¿Doshite?

Len – Susurrando en su oído – Porque yo… - Tres palabras dichas que hacían que el corazón de Horo diera vueltas

Horo-Horo – Bien, si así lo quieres

Horo comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Len para volverlo a poner erecto, mientras esta con sus gemidos le hacía sentir una excitación desbordante al peliazul, los labios del chino buscaron a los del ainu hasta que los encontraron. El fuego de la pasión volvía a avivarse, Horo llevó su mano hasta la boca de Len y este no tardó en chupar sus dedos con verdadera excitación, y cuando estuvieron completamente húmedos, Horo empezó a buscar la enterada de Len.

Al encontrarla metió un dedo en esta sintiendo inmediatamente tensarse el cuerpo del otro, se detuvo un instante en su acto de masturbación y dejó que el otro se acostumbrara al intruso en su cuerpo, cuando sintió que comenzaba a relajarse metió un segundo dedo y, casi instantáneamente un tercero, provocando una mueca de dolor en el pelimorado, pero escondiéndose rápidamente en la cavidad entre el cuello y el hombro del peliazul.

El dolor iba pasando y, en ese instante, Horo le acomodó sobre sus piernas de tal forma para que estuvieran cómodos y pudieran verse los rostros, cuando lo logró, dirigió su miembro hasta la entrada de Len, era cálida y estrecha, y causaba dolor, a ambos. Al ver la cara de dolor de Len, Horo se detuvo un instante y, el chino, al darse cuenta, se empujó a si mismo para que el miembro de Horo entrara por completo en él, haciéndole exclamar un alarido de dolor y escondiendo su cara en lo que ya había encontrado como su refugio

Horo estaba preocupado por el otro chico, y más al sentir como algo mojaba su hombro, era como agua… cálida. Lágrimas rebeldes salían por los ojos de Len ante la acción que había tomado pero… estaba decidido, si había podido con los golpes de su padre y sus maltratos sin siquiera mostrar dolor, porqué no habría de hacerlo ahora, que lo hacía porque quería. Lentamente el dolor fue desapareciendo y reemplazado por placer.

El ainu se dio cuenta de esto porque el chino comenzaba a moverse, así que de nuevo comenzó a masturbar el miembro del otro. Los gemidos eran más fuertes cada vez y más constantes, el ritmo era cada vez más rápido y el placer mayor a cada instante, pronto ya no pudieron más y Len de vino en las manos de Horo cayendo en el vientre de ambos y Horo se vino dentro de Len, dejando una sensación cálida y viscosa en él

Horo comenzó a salir lentamente del pelimorado provocando más descargas eléctricas en este, sus ojos pesaban pero, era un cansancio deseado y que estaría siempre dispuesto a experimentar con tal de sentir todo de nuevo. Horo tomó su camisa y cubrió con esta a Len, la abotonó y se puso su pantalón. A Len le quedaba un poco grande su camisa pero… se veía bien y tierno. Estaban cansados y pronto se quedarían dormidos. Silencio

Horo-Horo – Rompió el incómodo silencio – Oye Len – Le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y sincera

Len – ¿Qué pasa? – No sabía cuanto mas podía resistir despierto

Horo-Horo- ¿Qué quiere decir lo que me dijiste?

Len – Le vió con risa burlona y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa - ¿Actuaste sin saber que significaba? – Vió que el ainu le sonreía tontamente – Wo ai ni quiere decir "Te amo" en chino – Sus ojos se cerraron, se estaba quedando dormido

Horo-Horo – Ablando en susurro junto a su oído - ¿Me amas len?

Len – Casi dormido – Si

Horo-Horo - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Len – Más dormido que despierto – Porque… es la verdad… de mi corazón – Se quedó dormido

Horo-Horo – Yo también te amo Len

Así pues, al ver a su koi dormir, decidió llevarlo a su habitación, ya hablaría después con Yoh para que lo cambiara Anna a la misma habitación que Len y pasar más tiempo junto a él. A fin de cuentas su extraño y peculiar amigo había tenido razón, él le había dicho que no renegara el quedarse en casa pues Len estaba con él y presentía que algo iba a pasar, y vaya que pasó. Hoy había sido un día muy especial.


End file.
